


what do you call true love

by GravDanger



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, bakugan new
Genre: M/M, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, understand who your god here is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravDanger/pseuds/GravDanger
Summary: i was struck with sudden inspiration when i read like 4 words of another fic, and then i dropped that fic cause it sucked and i can write a much better fic





	what do you call true love

Gus and spectra fucked... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

haha nice


End file.
